


Museum

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Field Trip, Fluff, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Museums, Prompt Fic, Teenagers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Victor and Yuuri take a group of students on a field trip.[Prompt 4 – Museum]





	Museum

Why did he volunteer for the field trip? Victor sighs as he ushers the students from the bus, pinching the bridge of his nose. He watches the students pass him, noting how different they all are; they are all second years, but everyone has a different reaction to being dragged to a history museum. Guang-Hong smiles and holds hands with Leo, clearly interested in the experience. Sara and Mila don’t look too bored, as though they are glad to have the day off of school. But Yuri won’t stop moaning, and Otabek can be seen rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s behaviour. Thankfully, the rest of his class is acting normal.

The last person to leave the bus is the only other teacher on the trip: Yuuri. His husband smiles as he says, “That’s all of them,” and the driver nods and drives off to park the bus.

“Right then,” Victor says. “Let’s go inside.”

Yuri gives a sarcastic, “Yay”, which makes Sara laugh.

And Yuuri and Victor lead their class inside the museum. Victor drops a donation into the box and grabs a map, whilst Yuuri talks to the class.

“Right, make sure to take lots of notes. We’ll be doing a test on ancient history next lesson.”

That makes most of the students moan.

“Off you go, then,” Yuuri says, waving his hands.

The students take the message, walking off in small groups; most of the couples in the class (Sara and Mila, Guang-Hong and Leo and Yuri and Otabek to name a few) hold hands.

“Cafeteria?” Victor says.

Yuuri smiles. “Might as well.”

“I fancy some tea.”

“Me too,” Yuuri says, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

And they head to the cafeteria to have some time to themselves while their students wander through the museum.


End file.
